


Holi Hai!

by Basically_a_fangirl



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Holi fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_a_fangirl/pseuds/Basically_a_fangirl
Summary: A very late holi fic. Full of family and fluff
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Holi Hai!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my amazing beta and friend AvengerOlivia14 for correcting my 'chennai express' style hindi.

“Aman uttho (Aman get up)”, Karthik tried to wake up his husband but Aman shifted lazily in his bed. “Arey Aman utthna (Hey Aman get up)”, Aman reached out to the other side Karthik slept, only to find it empty.

Karthik wasn’t a guy who got up early, and only Aman knew the struggle it took to wake up his husband. Now he was surprised to find their roles reversed. “Tum itni jaldi kyon ut gaya? Neend nahi ayi?”(Why did you wake up this early? Wasn’t able to sleep?)He murmured in his sleep 

“Aisa kuch nahi. Utthona tumhe kuch batana hai. Please,” (Nothing like that, I just wanted to say something to you. Get up please) Karthik said drawling out the last word. Aman grudgingly got up from the bed still rubbing his eyes,“jaldi kya hai yar bad mein nahi bol sakta hai kya. Acchi neend aa rahi thi. (what’s the hurry? Can’t it wait? I was having a nice sleep)” He stifles a yawn.

Aman’s hair is all haphazard, and he’s wearing Karthik’s T-shirt, (which is a bit loose for him) and briefs. He’s still sleepy, struggling to open his eyes and sits up promptly on Karthik’s request. Karthik smiles seeing his ‘jaan’ being so adorable, he just wants to kiss him. He places his hand against Aman’s cheek, and his husband leans into the touch. Aman moves closer for a morning kiss, only to get a handful of powder thrown at his face.

“Abey saale.”( you bastard) Aman curses between coughing, and he’s still confused. His husband is fully dressed, wearing a white kurta and a shit-eating grin on his face. “Bura na mano holi hai (Don’t mind It’s holi)”, Karthik almost screams into his ears. 

Karthik is laughing his heart out, and Aman can’t help but smile. Aman gets up to tackle him, but he slips from his hold and runs away. Aman runs after him but stops as he reaches the door, registering the fact that he’s underdressed. Karthik smirks at him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Since that event in the morning he could not spot Karthik. He knows that his husband is playing a game of hide and seek with him, but he’s worried a bit. He gets ready and goes down for pooja when his mother calls him. After a few seconds he’s relieved to see Karthik, but still didn’t forget what happened in the morning. Karthik moves to stand behind Chaman chacha and winks at him. Aman moves to catch him this time, but his father calls out his name as a warning. He gives up and concentrates on pooja. 

After pooja, Aman opens his eyes, but he can’t see Karthik anywhere. Saale tumhe dhoondke hi rahunga main. (Bastard I’ll find you by hook or crook).With determination to get his revenge, he searches every room of the house.  
Meanwhile, Karthik sneaks into the kitchen to hide from Aman. He doesn’t expect Aman to come looking for him here. But a few minutes later Aman’s mom Sunaina Tripathi comes in. He should’ve expected this, he’s sure Aman’s family doesn’t hate him anymore but they don’t exactly love him. 

“Hi Aunty Ji” he greets her, trying not to sound awkward. “Arey Karthik tu yahan kya kaar raha hai?”(Hi karthik what are you doing here), Sunaina asks surprised. “Aman se chhup raha hoon”(I’m hiding from aman), Karthik admits sheepishly.

“Kyun? tum aur Aman ke beech sab teekh hai na”( Why? Is everything alright between you and aman), Sunaina asks, her eyebrows knitted in worry. Karthik senses that her question is genuine, and there is no malicious intent behind hidden in it. “Aisa kuch bhi nahi hain aunty, main bus aapke ladle ke badle se bach raha hoon”(Nothing like that. I’m just hiding because he wants to take revenge), he answers chuckling.

Sunaina smiles and moves toward the fridge and starts taking“out vegetables for cutting them. “Kyun Aisa kya kiya tumne?”(what did you do?) she asks, struggling to hold a handful of bags. Karthiks reaches out on instinct and helps her with them. “subah subah uska uthne se pehle muh pe rang dal diya”(early morning I applied holi to his face), kartik laughs along with sunaina. 

They spend next few seconds in silence peeling vegetables. “Aman tumhare saath khush lagta hai,”(Aman seems happy with you) she says and he doesn’t know how to respond to that. “Ab hame pata chal raha hain ki hum kitni badi galti karne chale the. Samaaj aur sanskar ke naam pe bête ki zindagi barbad karne chale the. Tumhe bhi kitna sata diya aur uske liye maafi bhi nahi maangi .”( Now we realize the mistake we were about to do. In the name of traditions and society, we were about to destroy our son’s life. And caused a lot of trouble to you too. And we didn’t even apologize for that)

Karthik is moved to tears, and he immedietly holds her hand assuringly, “Aunty ji, jo hua so hua. Ab sab theek hain na. kya aap bhi itna senti ho rahe ho. Main aapke bête jaisa hoon, aur maa kabhi bête se maafi nahi mangte,”.(Aunty let bygones be bygones. Now everything’s alright. I’m like a son to you and you shouldn’t be apologizing to me) She smiles at him and Karthik picks up a carrot and starts eating. 

“Tum khush hona? Aman tumhara khayal raktha hain?”(Are you happy? Does Aman take good care of you?) she asks. “hum dono ek doosre ke khayal rakte hain. Aur jab tak Aman mere saath hoga, main hamesha khush hoon,” he smiles. (We both take care of each other and as long as I’m with Aman I’m happy.)

Suddenly Aman barges in and Karthik manages to hide behind the fridge. “Maa aapne Karthik ko kahi dekha?” (Mom did you see Karthik anywhere?) Aman asks, and Sunaina looks towards the spot Karthik is hiding in confusion. Karthik makes a shush sign at her and pleads. “ Kar.. Karthik? Nahi beta idhar kabhi nahi aaya. Shayad chatt pe hoga”(Karthik? No I didn’t see him anywhere around. Maybe he’s on the terrace) . 

Aman looks at her suspiciously and looks around. He notices the half-eaten carrot but doesn’t comment about it. “sach mein?”(true?) he asks teasing his mom even though he knows the truth. “Ha han beta mein kyu tumse jhoot bolungi,” ( Yes, Yes ofcourse why would I lie to you?) she manages a not so believable response.“teekh hai ma,main wahan dekta hoon” (Ok mom, I’ll go look for him there), he says louder than necessary as he exits kitchen.

Karthik comes out of hiding and let’s out a breath. “Mummy ,uh sorry aunty ji thank you so much”, he says. Sunaina smiles and pats his cheek and says, “tum mujhe mummy ya maa bula sakte ho” (You can call me mom). Karthik does’nt know how to respond, his eyes welled up in tears he hugs her and calls her ‘maa’.

As he comes out of the door wiping his tears, he sees Aman standing there leaning against the kitchen wall. They don’t say anything but smile at each other. Aman reaches out and wipes a tear not knowing his hand is covered in color.  
Karthik notices the rang in his hands and remembers their tom and jerry chase earlier. Before Aman can reach out he runs away towards the terrace.

Aman runs behind him, shaking his head. He manages to get near Karthik while he’s at the stairs, but Karthik ducks behind rajini and Aman ends up spraying her face with holi colours. Rajini aka Goggle frowns, her face and her famous ‘goggle’ covered in color. 

“Aman”, she screams and Aman can’t control his laughter. “Sorry Goggle, woh Karthik ko rang dalne gaya aur tum beech mein aa gayi” (sorry Goggle I was about to throw holi at Karthik but you came in the way), he says between fits of laughter. Karthik uses the distraction and runs away from them. Aman notices this and chases him, while Goggle runs after him “tum dono ne milke mera goggle kharab kardiya. Tum dono ko nahi chhodungi mein!”( You both ruined my goggle. I won't spare you)

Eventually Keshav also joins them, and all the youngsters of Tripathi khandaan are chasing Karthik. Between this chaos, Kathik didn’t notice Shankar Tripathi and Chaman chacha standing at the end of the balcony. He runs headfirst, colliding with both of them. The Tripathi clan halts abruptly, scared what might happen.

Shankar tripathi looks at them and back at Kathik standing behind him and asks sternly, “ye kya chal raha hai yahan?” (What’s happening here?). “Woh kuch nahi papa, bus hum holi khel rahe the”, (Dad nothing we were just playing holi) Aman admits sheepishly. 

“Kya aise?”(is this the w chaman chacha asks annoyed. Aman had thought that his father softened to Karthik, but thought some things never change. Before there’s any drama, Aman grabs Karthik’s hand and says, “sorry hum bus chale jate hain. Aaao Karthik” (sorry we’ll just leave. Come on karthik)

“Ruko” (stop) Shankar tripathi’s voice halts them. They turn around and both of their faces are sprayed with rang. Shankar and chaman are laughing loudly and then Rajini and keshav joins them. “burana mano holi hai” ( dont mind its holi) they all scream.

Aman smiles realizing their trick, “papa aap bhi na, mujhe bilkul dara diya” (dad you just scared me) he says chuckling. “Arey darne ki kyan wajan hai beta” (what’s the reason to be afraid son?) Shankar asks as he hugs Aman. One hand still holding Karthik, he wraps his free hand around his father in a hug. Karthik watches them with such a fondness in his eyes and wishes he had something like this with his dad. Shankar notices this and beckons Karthik forward, and clueless Karthik looks at Aman. Aman just pulls him forward by his hand into the hug.

Shankar releases them and excuses himself to attend some work. Aman looks at his huband eye brimming with tears. Karthik also reflects his state of feelings. He can’t explain his happiness, his husband finally getting the love and acceptance he deserves. 

He gently raises his hand to hand to his husband’s cheek and colors his face with gulaal, fingers trailing downward towards his chin and rests it there. “Happy holi Kathik” he says softly. Kathik turns and kisses his hand, despite it being covered in rang.

Karthik has seen many holi festivals in his life, some good, some worst. But this was the best holi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not a native hindi or English speaker, so if there are any mistakes kindly oblige.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
